The Ultimete Birthday Present Ever!
by DeathAngl52
Summary: It's Bakura's Birthday and Malik has no idea what to get him. It's not untill Malik's best friend tells him something that he knows what to get him. full summary inside.


DeathAngl52: I know that poeple use this idea alot, but I'm gonna abuse it some more. I own nothing and probably never will own anything that invloves Yu-Gi-OH, **BUT**:Grabs Ryou, Malik, Bakura, Marik, Joey, and Duke plushies: Doesn't mean I can't own plushies. Anyway Review

**WARNING: Yaoi(BoyxBoy) MarikxRyou and BakuraxMalik. ONE SHOT. You have been warned. Please Review.**

**Full Summary: It's Bakura's Birthday, and Malik has no idea what to get him. Malik really likes Bakura and he wants his present to be special. It's not until the Blonde haired teen's best friend tells him something, that Malik knows exactly what to get him.**

**The Ultimate Birthday Present Ever**

**Malik searched up and down the dragging his white haired friend, Ryou, with him.**

**"Why can't you just get him a specially crafted dagger or the Pharoah's head?" Asked Ryou. Malik just shook his head, his blonde locks jumping around before they settled back down on his head.**

**"No. It's gotta be special. Something no-one has given him before." Said Malik, stopping to stare at some crafted daggers.**

**"I'm sure no-one has ever given him the Pharoah's head before. Trust me. I'd know if they did. What about a stuffed animal?" Suggested Ryou. "I'm sure no one has given him that before." Malik lifted his gaze from the daggers to Ryou at that comment.**

**"No way in Hell. Those things are for girls and my 'Kura is not a girl."**

**"He's not yours." Stated Ryou.**

**"Not yet, but he will be." Malik then trudged forward, once again in search for the perfect present for his secret crush. Bakura's birthday was coming up in two days and Malik was getting worried. He had no idea what to get a five thousand year old, psychopath, evil freak, hot, Tomb Robber Yami. His own Yami didn't even celebrate his birthday.**

**"Well, I've got to get home, Malik." Said Ryou. The blonde haired teen stopped in his tracks.**

**"Why?" Half asked-half whined Malik, hoping his friend would stay for a little bit longer. "We still haven't found 'Kura the perfect birthday present yet."**

**"Correction. You haven't. Besides, it's five o'clock at night. I need to get home to make Bakura and I supper."**

**"Fine." Malik crossed his arms in front of his chest. He followed Ryou out of the store. On his way out he saw skull key chains engraved with names. He looked through the rack for 'Marik' and 'Bakura', but didn't find them.**

**He looked at the rack next to it. Red and purple hearts with names engraved inside. He snickered as he looked at them and headed out of the store. Ryou was already by his car.**

**"About time." Said Ryou.**

**"Sorry, got sidetracked." Stated Malik.**

**"That's o.k. Well, I'll see you later, Malik." Ryou smiled at his Egyptian friend and got into his car. He started it up and rolled down the window. Waving bye to Malik, he drove off. Malik sighed and got on top of his dark purple motocycle, started it up, and drove out of the parking lot.**

**Ryou threw his car keys ontp the table; which landed with a loud 'clink'.**

**"You home, Ryou?" Called Bakura from inside the living room. Ryou could hear the t.v. going.**

**"Yeah, Bakura, I'm finally home." Said Ryou as his Yami appeared in the doorway.**

**"Good. 'Cause I'm starving. What took you so long?"**

**"Malik wanted me to help fing you the 'perfect brithday present'." Ryou told him.**

**"Really?" Questioned Bakura. Ryou nodded.**

**"Ryou, there's something I need to tell you. I..." Said Bakura. **

**The Next Day...**

**"Hey Ryou!" Shouted Malik when he saw his white haired best friend.**

**"Hey Mal." Said Ryou.**

**"Hey Ry." A deep voice said from behind the teen. Someone's arms wrapped around his waist causing the 15 year old to jump. He looked behind him, hazel eyes meeting deep pools of amythest.**

**"Hey Mariku." Said Ryou settling back into his boyfriend's tanned arms, returning his gaze back to his friend. Malik was smiling at the sight.**

**"What did you want to tell me?" Asked Malik.**

**"Oh I almost forgot." Said Ryou moving out of Marik's arms and towards his friend. He lent forward to the Egyptian's ear and whispered something to him. Ryou then settled back into Marik's arms.**

**"Really?" Asked Malik, smiling, if possible, even more.**

**"Yup." Said Ryou snuggling deeper into Marik's chest. It wasn't until that moment Malik knew what to get and give Bakura for his birthday. It was so simple. Malik was mad at himself for not thinking of it before. Without another word, Malik turned and ran down the street.**

**"Where's he going?" Asked Ryou looking up at his boyfriend.**

**"I don't know." He answered tightening his grip on Ryou.**

**"I should probably get going to set up for the party tomorrow. Are you coming Mariku?" **

**"On one condition." Marik moved out of te embrace and turned Ryou to look at him.**

**"What?" Marik leaned down and kissed Ryou. When he pulled away he stared at Ryou. He smiled at him and then started walking down the street. Without turning around or moving his head he called, "I'll be there." He waved goodbye to Ryou without stopping. "Bye for now, my little theif." Then Marik was no where to be seen.**

**Ryou smiled when Marik used his nickname for him. He stood there a minute, thinking, and then headed home.**

**The Next Day at Bakura's Party...**

**_Ding Dong_**

**"I'll get it." Called Ryou to his Yami. He opened the door revealing two blonde haired teens. "Please, come in." Ryou moved aside so they could get in. He smiled when Marik kissed him.**

**"Hello to you to." Giggled Ryou as he shut the door.**

**"Hello." Said Marik smiling. Marik took a hold of Ryou's hand.**

**"Bakura, your guests are here." Bakura made his presence know as he leaned against the door frame.**

**"Hey guys." Said Bakura. Malik blushed as he noticed what Bakura was wearing. Black leather pants with chains hanging loosly on the left side and a crimson red no-sleeve shirt.**

**The evening went by pretty fast. It started with them all talking and then the cake. An ice-cream cake decorated with the number '16' and tombstones, fake jewels, and gold. When they were all finished they moved into the living room. Bakura sat on the couch, Malik sitting next to him. Marik sat down in a chair and pulled Ryou down with him to it in his lap. Marik, once again, encircled his arms around Ryou. They sat in silence for awhile before Ryou jumped out of Marik grasp.**

**"I think I'll go outside and get some air." Annouced Ryou. "It's awfully hot in here." He gave Marik a 'come on' stare.**

**"I think I will too." Said Marik getting up. The glass door opened, they slipped through it stepping onto the outside deck, and closed the door. **

**"You know I'm surprised you didn't get me anything, Malik." Said Bakura waiting for the two to be gone. He was disappointed.**

**"I did. I was just waiting." Malik said slowly.**

**"Really?" Asked Bakura, now happy that the blonde got him something. "What is it?" Malik turned so he was facing Bakura. He then leaned forward and kissed Bakura.**

**"Happy Birthday." Said Malik blushing slightly.**

**"That was the best birthday present ever, but know what would make it even better?" Asked Bakura.**

**"No. What?"**

**"If you did it again."**

**"My pleasure." Said Malik moving in to kiss his, and know only his, theif.**

**THE END**

**A/N: This is one of those stories that make you want to go "Awwwwwwww." I love this story a lot and hope you guys did too. Please, I beg you, Review. I might make a sequal about how Malik and Bakura's relationship turns out, so if you guys want me to, just review and I will.**


End file.
